


Two Demons and a dog thing

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), OCs - Freeform, Thanks Ragga!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Chazun the forgotten, an odd demon the values knowledge above all else except for peace and quiet. While collecting information he runs in to the last being he ever wanted to meet, a certain star...





	1. The world needs better power, make it.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raggabrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggabrash/gifts).



> OK so this story involves an OC of my own along with an OC of a friends (Thanks Ragga) These characters were also helped developed by the arts crew over on the transcendence discord, thanks to them too. but simple speaking this came from the idea of a demon so anti social he wears a white dry erase mask and draws on highly detailed faces to express what ever emotion he wants to convey.

ipsa scientia potestas est -Sir Francis Bacon

Chazun was a quiet demon, and to him only two things mattered, his knowledge and his privacy. As far as the world was concerned Chazun didn't exist, he was forgotten, and that’s how he liked it. He spent decades erasing every last trace of his existence off of the physical plain and purposely chose the most secluded corner of the Mindscape to call home, and further expanded it until it was a maze of bookshelves going from the ground to as high as you could see. There were logs, samples, lost species, and ongoing experiments covering every inch of every shelf - it was a maze, a maze you could only escape if you built it. Sometimes a demon would find themselves by library and wander inside, that would be last time that demon was ever seen.  
Chazun was not a cruel demon, not by any stretch of the word, but he did not like being disturbed or distracted from his work. Break the silence and you would be forced to rip yourself apart. He could not fight well, not for a demon, but when it came to others, he knew everything about everyone. He lived like that for a while, his life was peaceful, up until the Transcendence. 

When the Transcendence had happened Chazun was cataloging all the anomalous effects of what the locals were calling “Weirdmageddon”. He was having the most fun since he copied Alexandria then burned the place down. But then the Transcendence had hit and everything changed. He loved it. The first ten years after the Transcendence was spent watching the humans deal with the changes going on around him. Chazun loved to watch humans, their pointless wars, debates where both sides were wrong, how everyone would jump to conclusions without research, it was all very amusing to him. He rarely interacted with humans, but when he did it would always change the world around him. Why did the demon do so? To see what would happen. Chazun was a certified know it all, but he could never predict the future, and it is because of this one of his interactions with humans would lead to his discovery by the last being he wanted to meet.

\---------------------

Nikola Tesla woke up one day with a thought, not his own thought, but a thought that wanted to seem like it was his own. It was the weirdest experience he ever had, it wasn't his was it? It must have been, who else could it be? It was a thought that would change his impact on history,  
A simple thought T̪͔̻͍̤͢ͅḫ̪͇̮e̶̖̙͎͉͇̰̳̜ ̫̣͍̕w̷̪̬̜̟̲̦͕͕o̩̣̬̜r̢̪̭͈̱̦̭̖l͙̠̩͈͔͠d̴̶̯͎̯̬ ̤̳n̶̳͈̹͜ḛ̸̡̠̳̜̩͔͈e̩̭͇̗͞d̵͚͍̬̭͟͜s̘͇̣͖̱̱̘͢ ͖͓̟ḇ͎͕̜̖̬͇̝͎͠e̴̝̝͉̯͓t̷͈̘̲͚̮̜̼͈͘t̘͓̩e̞͍͖͈͙͟ͅṟ̪͇̫̜͈̻ͅ ̴̲̼̲̞͉̱p̨͔̪̫̦̦o̗̲̳͈̬̩w̪̩̘̭̝̳͘͢e̴̤̟͎̟̗̦̳ͅr̘͓̞̭͉̳̦̳̥̕,͏̵͚̦̹̼̺ ҉̯̙͔̫̞͕̩̠m̸̴̗̬͍̖̩̫̬̫͜a̴̺͖̗͙͙̳̙̰̩k̞e̤ ̢̗̰͔̝̘͚̥͞͞i̖̠̻̬͈͖̗̪̕t̸͈͈̰̞̗.͡͝҉̝̩̩ A thought that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

\--------------------

Alcor the Dreambender, the all mighty demon of nightmares, killer of hundreds, protector of children, was bored. Said demon floating idley over Mabel as she worked the library had a great idea, he was once in the reincarnation cycle, who was he?  
With a quick look at his bored sister he popped into his mindscape and started to see if he could put that omniscience to use.

“Hey Mabel! Mabel!” he screeched with glee as he popped into being two inches from her face, a grin so enormous it looked like it was wrapping fully around his head.  
“Okay so I was bored and I decided to see what previous incarnations of me were before you know, I was a demon and it turns out i'm a reincarnation of Tesla! How cool is that?”

“You mean the electrical nerd that had even weirder habits then you?”

“No - well yes bu-”

“Bahahah! So your weird habits while human were not only in this lifetime, but you’re saying a kid who refused to bath is a reincarnation of a guy known for his phobia of dirt? Oh my stars Dip! The irony is too good!” Mabel was practically on the floor guffawing at this realization and total blackmail material. 

She had to force back another snort as she heard Stan curiously grunt from the living room at the laughter. 

“Wait how do you know so much about Tesla Mabel? I did not think you would remember anything as ‘nerdy’ as Tesla.”

“I had to research him for a school project, was one of the only fun experiences I had in high school, and only cause I was able to convince you to make me an electrical cannon for it!”

“So that’s why you wanted all those documents?” 

“Yeah!” Mabel confirmed cheekily, “do you still know where it is, by the way? It’d be fun to see if I can shoot apples off of Henry’s head with it.”

Realizing where this conversation is going and not wanting to have to deal with Henry for something so ridiculous, Dipper waited for Mabel to turn around and excitedly ramble to a curious Stan about this and popped out of there. He was going to enjoy every last detail of his previously unknown life. 

An day later Dipper found something he couldn't explain “T̪͔̻͍̤͢ͅḫ̪͇̮e̶̖̙͎͉͇̰̳̜ ̫̣͍̕w̷̪̬̜̟̲̦͕͕o̩̣̬̜r̢̪̭͈̱̦̭̖l͙̠̩͈͔͠d̴̶̯͎̯̬ ̤̳n̶̳͈̹͜ḛ̸̡̠̳̜̩͔͈e̩̭͇̗͞d̵͚͍̬̭͟͜s̘͇̣͖̱̱̘͢ ͖͓̟ḇ͎͕̜̖̬͇̝͎͠e̴̝̝͉̯͓t̷͈̘̲͚̮̜̼͈͘t̘͓̩e̞͍͖͈͙͟ͅṟ̪͇̫̜͈̻ͅ ̴̲̼̲̞͉̱p̨͔̪̫̦̦o̗̲̳͈̬̩w̪̩̘̭̝̳͘͢e̴̤̟͎̟̗̦̳ͅr̘͓̞̭͉̳̦̳̥̕,͏̵͚̦̹̼̺ ҉̯̙͔̫̞͕̩̠m̸̴̗̬͍̖̩̫̬̫͜a̴̺͖̗͙͙̳̙̰̩k̞e̤ ̢̗̰͔̝̘͚̥͞͞i̖̠̻̬͈͖̗̪̕t̸͈͈̰̞̗.͡͝҉̝̩̩ 

A simple sentence in what he now knows is the voice of a demon, but a demon he didn't know - that's what bothers him the most. A simple phrase, a phrase that changed a previous life entirely, but whos could it be?  
Dipper knew the best place to get information about demons was the Midway Bar, and he now knew how he was going to spend his afternoon.  
Definitely funnier than bothering Henry again, he decided.


	2. Cute dog, thing, entity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking about two different OCs, here comes the second one!

If there is one thing Chazun thinks is underrated, it’s tranquil silence. He loves spending time by himself studying the past, but one thing he never did was get other being’s opinions on topics. With his current research topic being the all mighty Alcor the Dreambender, or Mason “Dipper” Pines turning demonic during the event known as the Transcendence, something most people thought to be impossible. It interested Chazun to no end. He has spent 90% of the time since the Transcendence trying to figure out how you can steal that much demonic power from an unwilling demon of that power level without any sort of binding circle.  
Bill Cipher was a menace, he was crueler than almost all other demons, he tortured, and Chazun has only found a few cases where Bill killed someone instead of driving their soul eternally insane, and never has he found why they were killed. But this is a study for another day, for now it was time to go get the opinions of demons, and if you wanted to find demons Midway was the best place to do this. As Chazun left the Library he masked the majority of his power, hoping that he won't run into anything to bad on his way there, or anything bad there.

The biggest problem with living in a remote part of the mindscape was it took forever to get to the Midway bar, but this gave him time to think, think about what he was going to ask and the which species, how strong should the answers be, how large a sample group of opinions to collect, he was so distracted he practically tripped over it.

“H̶̳̪o͡͏͚̫w̖͕̤̞̺̻̞͡ ͘҉̱̳̪̼̪̞̩̦d̛̯͎̬͢ạ̭̼͎r̲̻̗͔͔̤̜ͅͅe̖̥̗ ̩̹̠y҉̣o̫͍̳͈̱̠̳̻ṳ̠͝ ̺̗̮̬g̴̨̺̼̟̺̳̲͡ę̥͚̙͍̰͚̱̺͜t̯̗̦̞̯͘͠ ̴͎̹͖͈̣̺i̹̖̤͠n̨̞̮̞͎͝͠ ̮̻̱̩͓̠͜m̱̯͎̬̜̣͢y̖̬̫͢ ̵̹̭͕͘͜w̨͖a̷͙̯̬̲͘͡y͍͕͍̝̟̖̟̤͠ ̙̱̤̻̣̫̗͡͝y̬͈̫̘͖͘o̶͎̲ư̥͚̮,̶̖̣̺̹͘ ̹͍̯̳͠y͜͏͍̟̙̮o̶̢͈̻u̸̵̬̱̦͈͢,͉͟ ̸҉̟͍̼͔w͉̳a͙̙̥̞̜̭͞i͍̜ͅt̰̞̬̲̟͔͎̗ ̞̦̱w̼͟h̴̯͎a͢҉̻̰̯͇̠̬͙̟̰t̷̝̱͕̱͘ ̵̺̫̦̙̮̠͡a̬̜̞̤̮̝͈ͅr̛̛̞̟̩̺̟ͅe̩̮͙̤͠ͅ ̨͠͏̰̲̼y̬̯̗o̴̜̥̣̹̩͔̱͚̗u̵͙̮͎̬͘?̰͍͕̼̺̻̺͖”

It turned to face him, and he had to hold back a small gasp. It had an oddly round face, misshapen and mismatched teeth crossing over into a wide set mouth. A large, folded mullet awkwardly twisted into a barrel chested body, an extra set of limbs tucked up onto what seemed to be an exposed ribcage [which, upon closer inspection, had what seemed to be a thin layer of membrane keeping the still lungs inside]. Spindly appendages peeked behind its back, four of them as far as Chazun could see, twitching and stuttering on occasion. Following its spine was a plump, tapering tail that ended in what seemed to be a scorpion like tip, curled up on itself. Thick fur covered its head, back and tail, rather sparse on its legs and paws. It stood just under his sternum in height.   
The being let out a garbled bark like noise, rolling its head up to meet his mask. 

This is hands down one of the most beautiful things Chazun has ever seen, it was a mystery with what appeared to be a dog’s soul in a mindscape monster body. Chazun stared at it, stared at its history, trying to find how it was made and what it was, and in one single motion he erased his own mouth and drew on a jolly grin. Standing in front of him was the perfect pet, a one of a kind monster who only wants to be loved and cuddled, the ultimate counter to the lonely solitude Chazun has to deal with. It was perfect and it would be his, as he continued to stare at it, it opened its mouth to reveal one massive yellow eye with a dark purple pupil and a long slobbery tongue flopped out. Chazun continued to do the one thing he was best at, studying. He found a scry that dreamt and drew it up, how magic formed and shaped it, how a dog’s soul was misplaced and put inside the beautiful creature in front of him, and knew right there and then what his name was.

“H͏̘̲͚̞͈̲̺͟ͅͅe̱͖̰͞l̜͇͖͢l̵̺͡o̷̰̹͔̗̳̱͟ͅ ͕̙̯͚͚̳̣̳͢͡͠g̶̡͎t͉̤͙͕͖̠̹h̵̛̝͍̜͔ͅr҉̴̪̪͔̱̻̩̜q͕̩̰͚͍͈͔͟w̶̵͇̣̣̱̩͇̘ͅo̴̱̟̦̟̩̣͙m͍͉̤̝̫̗͡͠”

At the mention of its true name it instantly looked up, and stared hard at Chazun, not with anger but with confusion. As Chazun knelt down to take a closer look at it, it barked at him, licked his face smearing all of his dry erase features, and curled up next to him, half snuggling the stranger that doesn't seem to want to harm him, half trying to protect him from the dangerous world around them. They stayed like that for a couple hours just snuggling together appreciating the friend they made.

“I̵̼ ̵̢͎̥t̡̲̟͝h͏̯̣i͜͏̧̠͇n͝͡ͅk̴͓̯͉̤̟̣̗͞ ̢͏̧̼̘̣̯̰̼̦̥͙į̳͔̳̦̲̝̮l҉͔l̛͔̭͈͓͉͖ ̟͕͎̫͙̠͙̗̬c̵̼̗̳͉̙̗͉̪͙a̫̪̥͓̗̱l̷͕̳̜̖̦͕͡ļ͖͢ ̴̜̤͔̼͉͍̟ͅỵ̷̴͖o̵̯̰͈͉u͎̝̱͜͞ ҉̱̟̝͍̖̪̤͎͜C̶̪̬͉͍̰̝̬̲͘h̷͇͍̜̳̗̪̲e̡̮̣͈̲͍̪͇w̟̲̳̤͚y̡̹̥̜ͅ,͓̩̯̤̺͍̝͓ ̡͈̭̦̳̙͎̲̲w̸̼̠̣̜̝͜͟ͅi̴҉̗̤͙̤̗͝ͅt̸̳̝͢h̴̭͖̻ ҉͏̯̠͍̞͔̼͖̪͠a̰̘̙̳̺͞ ̛̼̩͉̪͙̦͖͕͇s̵̘͖m͏̙͕̬̲͕̜̩͖̻i̶̵̴̤̖̤̩l̡̼̯̼̘͎e̞̠̞̺̥̥̦̥̜ ̖̙t̸͚̪̫͙h̛͔̥̯̠̙͉̺͙̺͢a͞҉̠̪̗̣̞̲͉ț̹͓̤̯͖̭͎ ͏̡̛̤̙̝̬b̡̧̝̗͝i͇͔͇̪͚̯͘g̜͜͠ͅ ̶̛̳͍̱̮͢i̶̼͍̘̪͈ͅt̻̹̕͝s̱̩͓̞͙ ̨͕͔̹̠͇̻̲ţ̷͍͖͙̬̹͍͙͟h͕̙̯̮͖e̖͔̥͇̼̙͈̠͝ ̨̼̫͡o̤̠̘n̶̲̩̻͓̼̬̺͢l̜͚͓̭̤͉͖͢͠͞y̢̹̞͕ ͍͕͔̣͡ḑ̷͓̼͚̫̦͓͉͜e̛͔̜̝͙s͘͏̟̥͇̱͓̯̯e̶̴͓͓̱̱͕͠r̶̹v̭͢͞i͜͏̺̝̳̜̮̭ņ̛̯̣̥͈̩͓̲̰g̤̭̱̙̪̻͕̜̲͜ ̷͇̬̝̞̰̝̙͟ͅn̘̞̺̙a̺̙̯m̵̷̭̺̣̰̲ę̵̱”

At that Chewy once again licked away his face, but Chazun didn't care anymore, he saw the struggles this being had gone through and was happy that not only did he found him but that he was willing to be with him.

“I̷̳͍͚̻͉ͅ ̡̨͓̪̰̫͍̟̫̞͟m̨̖̜̪̲̗̞ͅu̫̼s҉̴̺̬͖̭̲t͇͙̥̺͕͘ ͏̛̣͔̻̱̳̙͚c͙̫̳͎͇̥o͕͙̳n̥̭̟̦t̵̶͚̹̗̰̟͍̫͎̱i̸͓̱͕̯͎̘̫n҉̱ͅu̘̠̗͙͕̪̟ę̲̳̗͓͍̜̼ ̤̟͔̻o̮̝̗̠̮͟n͎̜͢ͅ ̼͡m̼̙͓̩̱̱̪̕y̷̯̘̭̘̹̪̘͠͠ ̝w̮͔̠̝͖̗͈̖̼͡a҉̥̹̪̮̮̞͚ͅy̵̛͍̭̞̞͔̹̭̪,̹̮̟̺͞ ̴̼̠̰̭ț͍h̪̮͍̗̮̗e͏̪͙r̡͓̞͕͕͖̠e̛͓̯̠̯͕̕ ̭̯̪̤̞̜a͓̥̮̺̱r͏̮e͏͉̳̗͙̺̮ͅ ̥̳̪̰̫͚͢ͅͅb̵̹̭̩̖̱̯͘e̵͕̠i̵҉̶͖͇̫̠̠͕͕n̵̴̮͖͉̲̕g̯̹͔̕͢s̹̬͚ ̡̗̰i̬̮̞̹̭̻͕̭ ̳̪͔͠n̸̝̠̭̦̺͜ͅḛ̵̪̺͇͇͇͓̠e҉̳̣d̢̮͚̯̹ ̙̱͜ţ̛̠̳͜ǫ̹̖͖͢ ̦͇͉͠s̨̯̩̜̝p̢̱̬̹e̫̘̫̝̺͉͠a̗̥͔̪̻͕̦͠k̨̠̝̹̘̫͟ ̰̹̘̪̕͢t̸҉̼̫o̵͚̣,͏̡̟͍̪̱ ̮̝̺͖̲ͅw͇͚̥͔̞̗͢a̞̯̖͓̲ͅn̵̘͓̜͎̹̣̫͓͠t̸̨̳̩͓͔ ̨̖̲ͅt̪̮o̜̰̖͉̟͈͚͙͜͠ ̴͏͍̖̥͕͉̞c̡̱̮o̖̳̣̩͜m̡͖̜̹̪͈̠̼e̗̪͞ ̙̟̕ạ̷̧̥̫͖̝l̦̲̜̦̥̖̭̪o͎̩̗͈ͅņ̮͖͎g͉̼̮͔̹͉͖̭͝͝?̢͔̮̹̗̻͔̳̝”

Chewy stood up walked a circle around him then barked once again waiting for Chazun to move. With a small chuckle he stood up and began to continue on his way towards Midway, this time with a new friend walking at his side.

\----------------------

“W̧̫͎͝ͅḩ̗̺̝̠͎̝̲͖̝͞a͓̘̤͘͟t̢̼͖̼͟ ͓i͕͙͓͡s̶̫̝̻̝̼̥̖͡ ̜̼̝̝ͅy̙̠̲̠̮͓͟o̸̘u̠͈̭̭̬͡r̶̵̙͙̮̙͚ ̛͉̻͚̠̻͙̳n̹a̶͓̲͚̦̲̠̹̗̭m̜̫͙̥̪͠e͉͝?̭̟͡ͅ”  
͕̩̣  
“̰̭ͅB̶̡̠̼̞̠̯̪͕̺r̴̖̯̣̗̬̺i͚̣a̦̥͕̤n̜͓͡͠ ̨҉̪̜̲̜̼̩̺t̨̙͎h̡͎e̥̯̪ ̨̯̣̤̭̤͜o̶̭̬̖͝r̴̜͎̦̱̹g͓̦͎a̢̘̹̻̼̹̭͘n̯̦̠̥̟ ̶̡̰̰͍͇͇͚d̻̞̟̪͔͎̯͎u̞̜̟̩͈̠̦̞͠c̨͍̻̗̻̘̻k͓͙͚̣̜̻̻͞”  
̞͔̟̲  
“̟̬̳̜̯̟̯͇͙͟G̛̥͔̫i̩̗͉v̰̬̫͙̯͠e̖̻͕̜̤ ̜̤̜̫̩̪̕m҉̢̼̹͖͉̰̟̰e̡͚̩̦̜̮͎̥̮ ̧̥̘̭̣͎͍̙̱y̴̨͙̳͖̥̼̬̳̕o̡͍̘u̴̡̬̜̫̻̲̪͎r̞͙̝͡ ̧̗̠o̸̢̩̪̯̝͕͍͖p̧̤̞̘i̷̬͎̥͉̼̝̹ṇ̨̞̥͉̦͢͠i̭͕̮͈̖̪͚͎͟͞o̢̩̙̤̹͜ͅn̬̪̱͓͈͙̝̩ ̫̪̤͔̙͕͟ͅo̯̣n͡҉͔̜̝͇̩͜ ͙̜͉A̡̢͖̞̣̣̖͝l҉̧̝̥̦̟̤͔̰͞ͅc̢͍̯̺͠ͅͅͅͅo̶͙̠̻͚͔͜r̵̛͎̯ ̹̼͔̼̳ṭ͎͈̗h̟̯̼͔͟ḙ̶͈̫͠ ̧̞͎͚̥̰̯̝͡d͝҉̢̗̙͍r̤̫͇̠͍ȩ̦̹͔̼a̛̟m̨̛̫̹̝̙̠̹͖͖̭b̷̜͓̺͍̪̹̼̝͘e̛͉̯̠̗͝n̵̖͕̭͓̻̼̫̠d̶͖̫̲̟͓̞̫̥͘͝ȩ͉͟r̶̶̨̠ͅ ͈͓͕̲͔̕͜ͅa̢҉̸̙͔͙n͏̦̜̬̮̳d̟̖͔̱̫̯ ̤̙̼̺͇͔i͚͓̣̖̳̹̱͎ͅs҉̸͓̤ ͍̙̜̲̖͘͡s̷͏̘̻̦͞h̷̗̯͈͇͢a̮̱̻̣̣̟̦l͏͓͚̭̭͈̮͜l͏̩͈͍͍̺̝̯ ͕̞͈̜̫̲b̸̜͎̝̲̲ͅu̡͏̰͎̗͢y̰͚̘͖̣̭̱̪ ̣̮͖̜̰̣y͍̮̰̠̫̙̰̫̞o̢̟̞̫͙̼̰͟͡ư̮̭̣ ̵̼͇͖̙̞̲o͏͕̼̜͙n̦̘̣̩e͚͔̘͔͕͖̺̠ ̟͍͍̭̱̫̗̖d̨ͅr͙̖̞̗̱̩͙̜͘͡i̧̹̤̥̬̤͎n͈͚͎͖͎͙͈̺͝͝k̢̛̝͎͍̩̰ ͏̖̯̱̠̼̻̱̟̮f̰̰͖͇̫͚̬̟̕͞ŗ̛͉̮̤̘͎͚ͅo̸̺̫̹͚̻̗̕ṃ̷̤̘̳̥͢ͅ ̞̝̫̦̟͘ͅt҉̥̙͇̟͙h̪̦̱̲̗ę̶͓̜̫ ̖̖̺̜̹̫̭̹̕̕m̮͉̤̙̞̹̦̪e̶̪̠͍n̲̬͍͍̪̟͓̙u͉̞̟̫̟̥͜ͅ”  
̶̧̰̬̺͍  
͜҉͈̪͎̤̪͍”S͏̵̥͕e̴̼̰̰̠͢ͅe̷̱̻͖͍̭̫̱̕͜m̡̺̼͙̹͙͉͎̫͟s̷҉̸̭ ̢̪̺͖̩̪͍̳a͚͉͉̰ ̡̢͏͈͚g̱̞̯̱o̧̠͎̼̠o̵̶̡̙͙̘̰̥̮̺͇d̡̨̲̤̠̲̮͉̦̲ ̠̰̠̺̮͉̝͓͜e̛̱̦̠͓̝͝n̝̜̞̼̖̤o҉̰̟̫̟̠̦͖͖͜u̧͈̳̮ģ̳̤̩̟̱͙͙̫͞h̢̬̫̻̹̳̻̙̹̜ ̴̩̖̪̘͔͖͙̙ͅd҉̫͇͎͠e̫̯͚̹͚̪̠͠ͅa̳̩̘͝ļ̸̢̱̬̣̞͕̝̥ͅ.̴̨̘̤”

With that Brian stuck out a wing and shoke Chazun’s wispy hand and quickly told him what drink he wants, and then started to talk about Alcor. Similar sort of deals were made with other demons, and other creatures in the bar. Things were looking good, there were so many different opinions on Alcor some contradicting each other, this would be fun to sort out in to a general thought about Alcor. As Chazun drew a small smile on his face the doors opened again and the bar went silent, wondering what was happening Chazun turned around and almost dropped his marker in shock.

“S̴͙̳͍̝̻͢͢ḫ̱͉͇̦͓̱ị̷̸̯͕̻̻̫̩t̶͓̦̬͈̙̭̳,̢̨̛͉̱̖̞͈̣ ̕͝͏̘̥͚̼̜͎̖̟a̝̮͔͍͈͢͞n̮̝̠̥̟͚̖͕y̧͇̭o̸̼̺̳͟͠n̴͔̻͈̱͉̞̟̟͖͢e̠̤̟̥̰̫̯ ̸͖̪̲̫b̸͎ṷ̷ţ̮̗̞͇̻͎̟̻ ̨̥͍̭͢h̰͇̱̘̝̘̼̭̗̕͟͡i͍̬̳̟̘m̬̝̝̥͠,̝̝̙͢͟ ̧̣̤̘̖͖ṱ̴̘̤͙͉̘h͙̲̲̝̰̮͙̙͜i̺̯̕s̸͉͢ ̶̴̩͉̼̗̞̗̝̰̟͠i̵̢̗̬̟̖͇͘s̻̮͙͎̹̼̪͢͠ ͖̦̮͓͇b͍̪̳͕͘a̷̷͔͔̦͚͟d̗͍,҉̹͇̹̞̖ͅ ҉҉̣̻̫̲t̡̟̩̦̜͜ͅh̡͍̖͔̖̺̱͞ͅͅi̮͕̜͙̬s͏͏̗ ̠͉̯̙͓̞͙͝͞i҉̰̪͈̳̠̞͞s̸̨̝̬̭͎͚ ͇̟̤̭ṛ̤̫̹͉̯̖e̸͕a̧̹̬̜͕̥̥l̬̝͎͝l͔̲̻͖y̵͙̼̠̲̻̮̫̣ ̵͓̥̠̲͉r͖͍͔̞̯e̦͖̠a͕͔̞ļ̩̟̪̲͉̳̱͉̟ļ̣͎̞͎̺͝y̢̲͎̲͓ ̸͎̖͇̝̺̱͡b͇̙̰͉̥̯͔̫̣͘a̸͕͔̻̜̥̦̗͞ͅd̡̻̖̝͕͞”

Turning around to find Chewy staring at Brian most likely debating if he could hunt him, he whisper towards him

“Ọ̴̤̠̺̼̫̗͓̜͟k͖͙̮̥͠ ̷̝̯͇͖͓̞͜C̗͙̣͞h̨̡͉͚̞͈͖̞̟̙ȩ͏҉͉̱͓̹̘͈w̴̢͕̤̘͟y̷̺̭̟͕͚͓͓ ̭̝͝ţ̢͔̜̬i̢̛̘̠m͙̬͈̩̗̻̣e̶҉̭̤ ̧̳̳̙̫̭̝̫̘̹t̛̰͠o̢̡̜͎̣͇̗͙̮̪͎ ͓͍̟̘͙͖̲̕g̭̠o̡̞̙̯̬̭̖̖̣͘,͏̸͔̝͖̩̺ ̭̺̠̲̗͞n̺̘̥͕̗̦̼͔o̫̕w̖̥̞̦̟̙͡͞”

With those words Alcor’s ear twitched ever so slightly and he turned and stared directly at Chazun.

“S̖͍͉̦̫̩i̦̥͓̬̺̼͙g͚̻͚͓̱͜ẖ̨͇̞̻̮,̫ ̴͈͖̦̖̦͜g̶̢̜͉u̧̩e̵̛͎͉̭̝͕s̯͙͕̳̳͓̭s̴̷̝̹͈̪̯̱̟̝̤͡ ̳͈̬͍͠ṱ̷͖͇̩͖̙̱̠͡ͅh̨̗̳͓̼̱̞̙̞̰i̴̢͍͙͍̟͡s̳͇͇̭̖͟ ̲͍̩̹̩̱̳̺͇i͇̰͎̮͢͡͞s̟̰͕̜͞ ͎̼͚̻͢g҉͚̜͚̣̟̰͎̜ͅo͖̤ḭ̡̗̭͢n̶̸͉̜̩͡g̸̪̖͇̹͠ ̵̧̛̬̙͍̺̰̲̞̭t̴̞͔̲̦̙͡ͅo̧̺̩͝ ̛̗̹̖̣̞b̴̢̨͚̭̣͎e͉͖͓ͅ ͔̬̘̘͘͟ͅͅm̧̛͍͇̥̜͎̲o̦̼̮̠̠̫̕͜ͅr̵͚̟̪͙̪̝̱̳͢e̖̜͔̱̯ ̨̙͓̲̦̕c͞͏͙̻̜̤͠o̧̟̪͇̣m͕̰͇͖̕p͖̮͔̮̟͟͠ͅl̠̺͔̟̩̠̼i̸͔̗͍̮̯̫̥͖c͇̫͓̱̲a̶͖̼̬t͔̹͉̻̙̟̲̹͕͘͠e̸͜͏̺̼̠͇̝̖̖̠ͅd͕̮̝͇̫”

 

Zalgo text : How dare you get in my way, you, you - wait, what are you?  
Hello Gthrqwom.   
I think I’ll call you Chewy, with a smile that big


	3. Two powerhouses have a really awkward talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazun and Alcor have a talk.....

Alcor was walking towards him now, it was times like this he didn't have a face that could give away his emotions because he was slightly freaking out on the inside. Alcor stared at him and before Chazun could react he said something that shocked him very much.

“Wh҉̨a͟t͢͝͡ ̧do ̨͡y҉o̸u͡ ͠k҉͟n͝͞o͝w̡̧ ̛͟a̸b̡ou͞҉t̶̨ ͜͡a͢ ̕m͜a̡͡n̸͞ ͘ņa͏͜me̴͢͠d̢ ͝T̸̕͝e̛͝sl͘ą̷ ̴̛͞a͝nd̷̶ ̛wh͘y͜͟ di̷d͝ y̢͢͞ơu̕ ̴m̢̛͢es̕͘s̛̕ ͞w͢i̵̛ţ̶h̡ ͝͏h̨̢͝i͡s ̵͜m̡ind̴͠͝?̵”

Chazun wasn't sure if it was good that this is why he was being bothered, over the quite recent inquiry into what people thought about Alcor, or how he had effected Tesla’s life. Wait, how did he know there was tampering in the first place?

“I̷̪̲,͏̰͖͜ ̢̣̜͍͉̝̝̬͔u̹̲̪̰͎̩h̛͔̺̝ͅ ͈̱͙̤̮̘̬d͚̱͡o̷̵͚͇̥͈̳̪̱̤n͠͏͔̭̩͚̤̮ṭ̯͇͢͢ ̢̘͚̰k̵̝̮n̢͜͏̝͍͎͚̳̼̠o̺̠̦͢w̥͚̩͔̠ ͕͉̫̤͎̙͉w̴̞̩͈̺̺̲͝h̦̖̕a̗̮͕̖͔͖t̩͙͇̥̫͍͞ ̹͓̟̭y͞҉̳̟̭͚͙̥o̰͖͈̝͢u͚̣̫͉̱͝ŗ̜ ̣̙̞̝͓͖͍͇͡t̬̭͉̥͘a̡̲̞̰̟͍̯̼l̜̳͇͝k͚̞̩̜̱̰͚i̟͚͜n̦̹͔g̹̲̫͘͜ ̛̖̬̻͚̕a҉̟͕͍̕͞ͅb̗̘o̘̗͍u̴̴͙̳͈͞t̰͈̤͔̳̯̬͞ ̡̬̭͓̹͞D̰͙̩i̢̳̫̹͎͎̪̣̕͞p̸̡͉͖̤͔̦̝͎̠̮͘-̣̙̹͍̪A̸̲̬L̦̬̮̞͖͙͔ͅÇ̻͎O͓͈̙͕̰̮̖R͔̟̮͉”

With those last couple words Alcor’s eyes went wide then firmly planted themselves into a stare directly at where Chazun’s eyes should be, but before he could say anything about that the bartender spoke up.

“Ḿͣ̽͑a̧͆͆̈́̚t̀͡e,̅ͥ̐ͭ ̔ͦ͜y͠o̶͑u͌r͆̓͝ ̵͋̉ͭp͛̑̈̾ẽ̎̾t̢͗̾͌̏̿͒ ͣ̏̏͑̈́ͭͪl͊̈́̈̍̊̍oͥͫͪͨͦ̚ȏ̓ͬ͐̄͏k͛͑ͪ̏ͧ̋͑s̡̔̾̂ͤ̄ ͛̔̀̈̃͐lͩ̍̆͐ͫͥi͋͛͏k̎ͭ́ͤe̸ ̏̇͠a̓ͨͮ͟b͝o̐ͨ͒̍ͤ͟ųͪ̈́̏̆ͯ̿tͤ ͩẗ́õ̍̓̓̇̀͞ ͆̂̈͌̾͆ͫ̕tͤ́͑ͥ̚ȓ̒y͌͝ ̨aͩ͒ͦ̆n̄d̷̄̃ͩ̂̉̈ ̒͑́e̵a̅͌ͧ̓͒̎t̴̀ͮ̍͂͐͊̚ ̾ͨͩ͛ Bͨr̨̿ͫͤͫí͒́̑̿ͭ̚͟aͬͯͣ̿ͣ̋ͣn̅, ͋a̎̏̈͟n̍̈̐ͦ̐̀̒͟d̐ͫ̂ͮ ̒̆̚i̶̋ͬ ̢͊̈ͤ̇ͮ̓tͯ͌̚h̡ͪͭ̈̍ͤ̐ì̧̓ͣ̓̉nk͛̉ͬ͌͐ ̸̂ͧ̂̈́͆iͪ̓͛ͯtͣ͐̈́ͪͮ͂̄s ͬ̾ͪt̆̊ͮ̄͋ͦ͌i̧ͬ̆ͬͣ̏̃͋m͌ͦ̋̓ě́̓͋̃̉ ͌ͦͤ̊̌ͭy̨͂̽͗ö́ͪͮu ̊l̇̚eͧf̚tͭ̍ ̨ͫͬ͌̍̓͊͛a̛̋́̒̄n̾͛͆̎̓ͭdͬ̄̿͞ ̧t̡̾͆̚ǒ̴͊͐oͪ͏kͪͣ̎͑ ͂͒ͧ̆h̨̿̓ͬ̀ì̌͑̾ͬ̓͆͜m̅͗ͥͩͯ ͯ͂̃͜w̉̓̾ͦ͟įt̄͌̿̉ͥh̴͑̇̏ͧ̽ ̄ͨ̃ͭͩ̌ẏ̀̇ͣ̂o͂̑̏uͮ̂̅̿̀”

Oh thank the Axolotl, a way out, once again he turned to Chewy and said it was time to go, but Chewy was to distracted with his prey, seeing as how things were going Chazun made a quick decision. 

“G̘̼̠͔̟͍̟̠͜͠͠ͅt͝ͅh̼̖̮̬̣r̨̲̟̤͉͡q̰̙̟͞w̷̛̟͙͔̣o̦ͅm̙̩̠̱͚͚̞!̡̛̖̲ ̯̲̬͙͉̤̖̘Į̭̙̖͇̹͘t҉̵̖͙͖̬̲̲̜̹ ̖̻̗i̼̹̦͈̪͞ͅs̞̗̯̩̟̤̟͇͡͡ ̢͔͞t̢̺̺̲̝͢ͅi̜͖̭̯̫̜̞̕͞ͅm͏̴̗͓e̵̥̫̮̥̞͉͕͠ ̷̥̙̰ͅt̖̰͘o̮̖͓͓̝̗̱͓ͅ ̴̞̗͎̟̪̺͟g̸͚͓̟̻̯̱͓̯͠o̕͏̠.̢̪̬͍͍̫͠”

Chewy froze then looked at Chazun before carefully walking towards the door, turning back towards Alcor he found an expression of confusion and mild amounts of anger.

“I̵̴̸̘̤̱ ̸͈̭̮̤̠̘ņ̶̳̲͓͍ẹ͕̹͢e̵̮̳̕d̷̮͕̗͟ ̳̦͖̖͜͠t̶̠̩͉̪̻͍o͕͢͝ͅ ̩͘͢ͅg̣̯͔͔͔̗ͅo͏̟̤͖̪̝̞̠̬,̷͎̭̙̣̭ ̝̰̫͜y͚̖̩͡ͅo̸̴̲u̴͟͏̖̪̫̣ ͖̤̜̮k̵͇̘̱̙͙͎̫͠ņ̫͖̺͎̼̮ͅo̶͇̕w̪̰͝ ͏̢̛̭̤͔͕t̵̢͉͓̤͓̭͎h͇̗e͏̟̪̯̘̩̬̠͎͇ ̖̬̝̫̺r̙͉͖͕u̫̜̦̹̬̬̤͎l̷̛͙̼̼̠̥͖̜ę̵̻̥̥͝s̲̩̜͢,҉̵͇̫̣̠̟̹̩͈͝ ̵̣̮I͏̠͔̘͎͇̼̫͞ ̙̦͞r̵̮̗̤͓͠e͙ͅą̹̰̜͙̲̥̲͝l̦̠̝̘̱̝͍ͅl͖̘̙͝y̷̵̝ ͔͖̯͜͠w̸̜̹̪͘o̷̗͜ͅu̮̰̖̩̻̕͝l̡̹̟͠d̴͇̹̩̟̣̻͕̗͘͡ ̸̢̖͚̺̫̖̳̬̥̗l̳͘͡i̷̗̲̠̞͓͓̞̣̱͟k̙͚͕̜̟e̡̛͙͙̞͢ ͓͈͔͓̗͕̦t̶̠̣͍̠͖̖̠͢o̡̢͙̱̙̖͉͞ ̜̝͔̖̪̜͖c҉̷̮̱̣̩o̡͍̪̭͇̗͖̩̗ͅm̴̼͓̲̪̠̮̜̥͢e̩̤ ̦̖̙̱͉͚̻͙͢͞b͎̹͖̖͍͘̕a̞͓̝͔̞͓̮̠̹c̨͡͏̮̺̠̫̰̩ͅk҉͈̼̕͞ͅ ͔̠̖̹̱͍a̫̙͝g̶̯̠̞̙͚̝͘a̻̞͚i͕͈̪̙̜͇͠n̢͚̠̟̭̹̪͟ ̪̯͙ͅs̱̬͙̥͕͖o̶͇̠̫̹̕ ̵̨̻̹̟͚͚͘I̸҉̧̼̹ ͏̮͇̫̲̬̻͓͟s̬͕̲͈͜h̡̠̤o̶͎̫̞͙̟̞u̡͕͙̫͇̦͈͜ͅl̷͓̩̳̯̘̳̪͕͜͟ḍ̴̛͓̬̙̯ ̴̝͘ģ̸̭͚e̟̕t͉ ̻̭͔͍͙͈̱͎͘C̴̡̝͡h̨̟̩̦̪̼̯e̱̦̹̱͜w̷̹̳͇̭̻̝͔̠͘͝y̴̬̞̩̠̕ ͏̝̣̫̯͕̜̖͞h̸͓̦̟̯̯̺̣̳̗ơ̪̝͕͟͝m̳͎̮͎͡ȩ͕̣”

Before he could leave Alcor put a hand on his shoulder and quietly said

“Ļ̴̸e̕͡ţ͘ ̶͞m̕ę̴ ͢w͏͝a͢l̛k̡҉ ͠wit̡͡͠h ͢y̡̛ou̶̕”

Oh no, nono, nononono, this is bad, the last thing Chazun wanted was for a demon of Alcor’s strength to find the library, he worked hard to hide it from demons like Bill, there were too many powerful scriptures from some of the best prophets in there to let anyone else go there, and at least 20% of them talked about Alcor, this is bad, and Chazun couldn't find a way out without showing just how powerful he was.


	4. Threatening the all mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazun "loses his cool" and Alcor understands what this demon wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i feel like I missed some important character trait while writing Alcor in this one, but since 1. this is my first fic written and 2. feedback is always welcome. I'm going to leave it and wait to be roasted in the comments below.

They walked slowly but it gave time for both of them to think, unaware of the nearby threat. Chewy was literally running circles around them with one of the happiest looks Chazun has seen on its face, to be honest he has only known Chewy for less then a day, but still it was a nice sight.

“T͟͝e̴ll͏ ̢̧͟m͟e҉͞ ͟a͠bo̸͠u͟t ̷̧͠y͞o͞u͢͝͞r̸̸ ̵̧p̧͞et͢,̧ ͠t͟h̵̛e̕̕y҉ ar̸͡e ̢q̨͟u̴͡i͟t̸̶e̴̡ ̧͘in̷͢t̴͟͝e͟͟r͟es̡͜t̨͢͟in̷̸g̵̛,̴̡҉ ̷̡w͟͞h̨͏a̧t͢ ̷̢͝a̵r͏͘͡e t̵̢͠h̨͟e̴y?̶” 

“I͕̝̦̭̥̼ ҉͙a̢̟̩̼c̡̝̟̫̫͇͈t̳͓̪̙̹͍͝u̠͇all҉͉͉̥y̦̟͕̰͚̣̬ ̝̙͔̪m̷̗͔̳͇͉e̡͚͚̱͕͓͇t̝͔̤͉̩͕̖ ̟C̫͔̦͇͈he҉͇w͔̞̮̳y̥̥̬̩͔̫ ̼̬̬̰͜o̶͉͚̘̜̮ͅn͏̱̞̖ ̞m͎͔̥̕y̷̙̙ ̟͈̰w̦͔͓̟a͖̥̝̠̝̰͘y̬̺͠ ̡̩t͎͈̺̦̞o̵̩̠͉ ͖̠̜̩̜̗̲M̯̤̱͕͈ͅidw̶̰a͎̱͚̬̻̖͜y͉ ͠t͈̝̥͔o͓̹̺̞̞d̰͎͜a̫y̘̜̗͙̘̱,̲͚͙͢ ̮̣̤i̻̹̥̮̬̺t̗̣͞ ̣̹͚͓͎͇w͖̯̫͝ͅa̮̝̠̫̹͞ͅs ̸̝̦̪a̢͈͇͎̣̭̫͖ ̨̼̣͕͕ͅm̧͙̦͈ut̤̣͍͓̕ư͖̠̬̞̺̩͚a̕l ̭̠͇͚f̥ͅr̤̳̖̤͍̯ͅi͇͚̣͙͚ę̥̟̫͈͎͚͙n̶͓̟͙̤d̶͙s̶̝̺̮͎͎̯͇hi̠͈͔̟̯p̳͇̞̟͎͕̼ ̬͎͕͈̳̬̖fr̨̙o̴͔̖ͅm̺̰̱̮̼͉͘ ͇͔̦̘̜t̝ḫ͓̱̙̰ͅe̹͇̤̼̞̬̹ s̩̥̮̞͜t̼͙̬̱̙̟͜ͅa̭͕͉r͏̙t̨,̳̣̘ w͜e͇̰̖͕̩͉ ̝̪̱̬̠͉h̝̪̯̳a̩̲̯̰͟ḑ̹̺̦ ͘a͓͉̲̳̲ ͍̭r̛̰͕a̝̥̳͙̩n̷̜̳͔͍͙̺̹d͖̗o̸m̢ ̶e̜̦̭͎̼̫͡n̲̪̬̺̕c̙͈͕̙o̠̕u̢͈̹̘n͞t̮̳̙̮̣ḛ͠r̜̦ ͏a̦nd̝͎ͅ ̫̗̹̥͉j͙̠̻͇̘͖̝͘u҉ş̲̪̜t̪͚͔͖̱̮͓͟ ̥̭͡s̸͍t̻͙̫̮o̢̪̠ơ̖͍͈̩̩̯ḍ̤̝͚ ̨̩̺ț͕͈͖̝̩͎h̰͘e̩̣̫̬͔r͕͇̮̟e̖͉̗ ̡̲̠̯̼̼f̗͍̺̻̼̥͘or̳̼ ̖̜̯͠a̘̖͖ ̷̣͓̬͓͖̣͎c̻̺̜ơ̜u͎͍ͅp̖̤̹l̸e̪͎̘̜̼ ̫͔̟͕h̜̬͉o̘̱̥̪̘̬̥͠u҉͔̘͉̖͙̬r̘̯͢s̨̪̯̥͖̼̲ ̲̱g̛̞e̠͚̦̰̣tt̖i̛̯̦̫ng̻̬͇͙̜ t͉̱̬o̘̫̺̞̺̦ ̪͔̯̟̬̗̳͟k̬̦͔͎n̵̖̻̼ͅo̭̞̜w̵͚͎̙ ̖̻̟̫̮̥̼e̡͇a̢̘̥̗͖̣c̱̠͈͇̟ḩ̼͔̻ ̶͍͔ơ͕͖t̸͎̝̠͇̦ḫ̬̦̙̲e̡̫͎r̸̠̣̣̗”

“Y͞ou҉ ͟u̴҉s͜e̢̢͞d̡ ҉h̨͞į̵͢s̵̴͡ ̷̧t͘͠ŗu͟e̴͡ ̷͘n͏͏a҉m̢̕e̶ ҉͡to҉͜ ̨͏̕g̷̢͢e̸̵t̵̨҉ ͢h̛̕is̷͟ ͞a͢t̸͝te͞n͏͞t͏̧io͡n͡,͡ ͘n̕͝o͘͝t̴̛ ̧͞t̸̴̡ǫ ̡m̴̕e҉̷n̡͡t̸͠i͏on ͞͝i̶̡͏'̷͞m ̧҉pr͠et̴͘t҉̴y ̕c҉̷͢er̴̨t͝҉ai̡n͡ y̷͠o̢̧u ͢͞w̢͟er̢e̡ ̶a̢͘b͢o͟͞ut̢ ̴̢͟t͢o̵̧ u̡s҉e͟ M̴̢̹̗̫͔̜̼̫͚͓̘͇̙͘͟Y҉̮̪̱͙̜̟̠̳͖̕ ̴̛̛̰̻͎͚̹͖͚̰̲̙̝̜͙͘T̸̸̡̹͙͍͔͎͖̤̹̬͍̲̪͢͝R͘͏̡͓͓̞̬̗̹͍̤ͅͅU̷̼̱̮̯̥Ȩ̸̡̨̼̝̗͓͇̝̤̘̲̪̤͚̻̟ͅ ͏̜͍̲̰͔͢͜N̶̵̙̭̣͉̪̝͚A̵̸̡̼̰̱̼̫͞M̧̬͎̟͖̠̻̤̠̹̘̮̳̕͡E̢̢̨̫̘̥͚̞̤̲͈̭̣̞͚͙̬͚̱͜ ̴͎̳͉̣̭͈̯̖͍͙͈̠͇̠̩͇͖͕͠͡ͅŢ̸̧͍̘̻̥͈̹͈̰̲͚̱̯̖̦̹̗̟O̴̶̴͔͙̱̰͕̭͝Ọ̶̖̩̙̤͔̩͘,̨̛͇̗̦̺̩̮̕ ̧̞̥̟͚͎͢Ḛ̥̼̮̱̭͚͖̖̘̘͍̼̥͖̼̼͕͠͡ͅX͇̱̼̰͎͓̩̘̦͉͓͈̘͞P̡̢̛̗̣̭̮̪̣̭̹̱̮̘̲̥̻L̡̺̮̫͚̠͉̕͡A҉̧̠̜̠̻̙͈̥̺͕͇͖͉͔̮̰̭Į͏̞̘̠̗̻ͅN̸̤̞̠̦̹̖̭̫͖̬̘̬ͅ!”

With a long sigh and slumped shoulders, Chazun decided it was best to try and talk his way out of this hoping he wouldn't have to have the most powerful demon as an enemy after tonight.

“I͢҉̷ ͘̕͠h͘̕a̴͏v̴̢e̡͜ ͡ţa̢͡͡l͝e̵͞nt̛s̴͝ ̷A͟l̸c̕o̷͞r,͡ ̶̴͡I̶ ̵͢ca͟n̷̢ ̷͝f̨͢i̵̸n͘̕d̢ ̸o̡u͞͞ţ ̢̛an҉y͠t̷h̶̕i̕n̴͝g̨ ͢a̴͜b͘o̴͡u͏͟҉t͟͜͝ a̡ņy͏th͠ing̵,̛ ̡̧w̴͝he͢r̷e҉ M̕͜a͘be̵̡l̡'͜s̶ ͠y҉a̷rn ͘k͡e̛͢ep͡s͘͜͜ ̢d̛͝i̸̡̧s͝a̴p͘͟p̧e͢͝ar҉i͝n̨g̸͝ ҉̕t͘o͘ ҉h͜͢i͞͠n̷̨͡t̨̡͞, ̴͘i̛t͡͠s ̶̛t͞h̛͠e̷ ̸͢i͘͜mm͝o͠rt͞͠al͡҉̵ ̷i̶n̷ ҉y͘͠o͞u̸r̸͞͞ ͢fro̸̧n҉̕t la͡w̷n, ̵̕o̶͟r̕͜ ͢s̡͟a̧y̷ ͏som͜͜eo̡̕n̶e͜s̸ ͜͝n͡a͡͞m̸̧e͏͘,̨͝ ͏w̷͜he͢͏n̸̸̢ ͘͡i͢t͞ ͘c҉o̷͢m͘e̢s͘͡ ̴̧t҉̸o̸͜ i̢n̛͢f̨o̴͝r҉̛ma͠t̸͡i̴͞o̶͟n̡͞ ̨͘͜n͘o̷t̶̢҉ ̶e̸͟v͘e̶n̷̷ y̷̕ou̶̸҉r͟͝͡ ̵̢ơ̷m͞n̢̕͟i̢͢s̵̡c͘͞i̧͟e̷͠n̵c̡͘ȩ̛ ͜c̕an ͜cơ̧̨m̢̧̨p͝a̷r͏̧̕e͘ ̸t͜o͜ ̸wh̕a̵̛t͏ ̸I̶ ̛do,͟ I ͢d̴͟ơ͞ ̡͡n̨o̵͜t҉̢ ͜w͡ą̷͜nt͠ ̛̛a ̨f̢i̵͜g̕͜͢h̛̛t,͏̵ ͞n͢͜o͏r̶ ̡̢͝d͡͠o͏̕ I̢͘ ̢w͘a҉nt̡͞҉ ̷̛tǫ ͠͡m̷a̸k̸e̸͘͢ ̕͠a̴̕͏n̕͞ ͝҉e̴n͠e͝m̨̕y͞͠ ̧͟o͝u̧͘t҉̵ ̢o̴͘͠f̸̶ ̶͢͠y͏o͡u,̛ ̧̕b͞u͘t ͝i҉f̸͜ ͠y̨̢͜o̷u͟҉ e͘vę̸r͜ tr͘y͟ ̶̕t͟͠o ̕͟ḑ̕įs͢r͢͢u̴͜p͏҉͞t̕͞͡ ͠m̶͘y̨͡ ̴̨qu̕͡i̵͝et̕ ̵f̕o̶̧r ҉͠s͝om̵̕͡e ̸̵m̴̡e̢̕an͝i̢͢n͏̴gl͟͡e͝ss̵̕͠ ͘͜ta̷̕s̷̷̶k̵̷,͡ I̛̕͏ w͝i̶͝l̵͘l͏ ̧͡pe҉̶rs͟o̶͢n̵͘a̡l̷̛ly̛͞ ͜f̵͜͠or̶̶̷ce̢ ̴̕y̨o̴̧ur̢͞ ̢͠͞f͞͠a̡m̨͜il̢y̡ ͟͟to̡͞ ̢̕wa͢͠t̷c͘͘͝h̷͡ ̨a̕s͟͝͝ ̷̵̧yo͠u̶͘ ̸͜͡r̨͜i͢͞p̵̷̸ ̴̧y̨͡o̕ur̵s̶̨̡e͘l̢͝f̴͟ ap͜a̛r͜͠t,̷ ͝͠c͏̛h̷͡͞un̵͢͡k͝͏ ͘b͢͟y͡ go̵̷͞l̡d b̕͘l͢o̸o͜d̸ ̶̷̶şt҉͢a̕in̕҉ed ̛͞҉c̢h͜͞u͏͢͜n̶k҉͢,͡ I͏̵̧ l̶̕ik̨e̵̵͝ ̛m̕y̴̧ ҉̶qu̢̡͡i͏e͢͞t̴̨͞,̸̸ ̶͏̨s͡o ̴͡p̛͘͠le̵a҉s̕e͘ by͟ ͝͏̛i͡n ̸th̡ę͝͠ ̡̕͟n̨͡am̡e̷̢ ̛o̕͠f͘ ̷̨͠t͜h͢ę̧ ̸̡͢A̵x̧o͢lo͏t̷͘l͝ ̛l͡eav͡͡e̸̛͝ ̷̨m̡̧̡e̛ ̕͝a͠͞l̴on҉e̴̡͘.̸ ҉̧” 

Unknowingly the more and more he talked the weaker a hold he had on his power, to the point Alcor was staring very hard at him wondering if this was the same demon he was talking to before, the magic he was giving off now was almost distracting from what he was saying, and the physical changes, the perfect white mask he had on his face was cracked and broken, the bottom literally crumbling away to reveal a mouth of pure darkness and equally dark razor sharp teeth, all the remaining marker on his face started to run down his face starting to look shockingly like blood, his suit was expanding too, the seams were also starting to leak black smoke, and his hands grew from black cloudy hands to almost double the length claws that were almost 6 inches long.

“Y̵͘o̴u̸ ̸͘l͘i͏̴̡k͏e ̶̴you̧r̸ ̵͘qu̸̴̢iet͝?͘͢ ̷̢͢i̸͢͡ ̵̕c͝a̵n ͞a̢ppr̶̛ec̸̡̛i̸͠at̵̕e͘ ̨t̶̵̢ha̷t͝, ̡͡t̸ḩ̸͝e a̴̡m̧͡o͝unt̕ ̵̸͢o͘͝f҉̵ ̕͏͏s̴t̛u̢pi̴͏d̸͠ ͏̵su̢m̢͜m͘͞o̡n̢s͘ ͢I͟͟ ҉g̷et̵̛ ҉͜is̶͜ ̵͡m̴o͜͏r̕e̕ ͟t̡he̸̴͡n ̸̵͞p̸r҉o͠o҉f̷͡ ̸̷tha͟t̷ ͜s͡i͝l͢e̵͏͢n̶̴͡c҉̧͟e i͢͜s̛ b̢l̸i̵҉̶s͏̴s̨̛,͘͝ ͏͞sơ̧ ̡̨͠h̡͘o̡͠w ̶̨a̡̕b͟o̶u̶̷͟t̵͏ ̡a d͝eal̴̛͝, i͘ d̕͡o҉͠n̷'̴͠t̵ ̛̛h̸a̶҉̨r̛͞m͏̢ y̷o̵u̕ ̸͢o̵r҉̛ ̨̕c͝h̴͜e͞w̢y ͢if̸͞ y̵oų͠ ̵̵̧d҉͟͝o̷n̨'҉̡t,͏̛ ͘h̶a̛r҉m͞͝ m̷͜e̸ ̷o̵r͜ ̸̛͡a͟n̢͢y̷͠ ̧͞͠o̧͡f ̵m̴͜y̡̨̛ ̸͜f͏̧rie̡n͏̛d̸̛͜ş҉ ̨o̡r̛͢ ̶͡f͘͜a͢m̛͝i͡͡l̵͠y̡͘,̴̧͘ ̢̕a̸̧͢l̷̵͠sǫ̵͝ ̸͠I ͝҉͝w̷a͞n̡̨t̨ ͟͞y̨ou͞ ̴҉͠t̷͞o̧͢ ̕͞͝c̷͜ome̸͠ ͜t̵̕͘o pơk͢e̢̢͜r̡͡ ̢n͜͢͝i̵g̸͠h̕͜t̛͞͡ ͏s̡o͟m̡͞e͢͡ti̕me̕s̸ w̶͘i͟͠t̨͞h̵͞ ̴͝m̶e̵̛͜ ̛a̷n͏̕d҉͏ ̕B̶rian,҉̴ ҉I ̨̢w̷͟͝a͟n̕͢͞t͢ ̕t̴o ͏s̨͠e͞ȩ ̶̛҉h̵͟͞ow̛ ̢͟͠g͞r̛͘ęa̧͠t͝ th͟͝i̸̢͟s̢͟ ̵̵t̛a͟le͝͞n͟t͜ ̴͞o̷f҉҉ ̸̕y̡o̢u͘rs͏҉ ̡̛͘i̧͢͠ş̷͠.̛ ̕ḑ͡e̢a̢͘l̨͜͞?̵̡”

Chazun froze, looked down at his hands, brought his head up, then pulled a new mask out of his jacket and replaced it with the broken one on his face. All while keeping as much eye contact as possible, he drew new eyebrows on then a small polite smile.

“Ṯ̱̻̙̜h̷̡̫̭̮a̶̸͓̤͇̦̝͍͙t̷̷͍̭̦̤̹̺̰ͅs̱͎͕ ̨̮̰̤͕̱̱̘̠a͞҉̲̗̹̱͕̱ ̶̹̥͖͇̰̥͘d̢͍̜̪͕̭̕e̸̼̬̮̲̜̹̱a̴͙͔̹̼͙̮ͅl̛̤͉͔͙͜͡ͅ ̧͎͍͈̥̘̭̯͍ͅi̭̦̕ ̸̡̟͇̲̬͎̣̜ͅc̴̜̭̲̮̼͡a̰̲̦̲͝͠n̸̡͍͈̪̜̞ ̸҉̭̣͈ͅw̵̻̘͍̘̲̯̱͉̭o̭͕̦̖͜r̺k͍̩̯̱̖̩͝ ̵̩̬̺̱̥̯̘͘w̢̼ͅi̛̠̟̠̬͡t͚̬͖̗h̕͏̲̬”

With that they shook hands and blue flame and blake smoke mixed as they made the deal

“O̸͝h̶̡,̵ ̨a̢̢n͟d̵͝ b͟r̴͠͡i̕͏̸n҉g̸͢͟ c̡͢͝h̸̕͟e͘͢wy ̸҉w̶҉i̡t̢h ̷͟y̡͏ou̵,͟ i'͘҉m ̡͟p͢͝r̶͟e͟t͡ty̛ s̢͝u͟҉r̴̨͞ę̷ ̵̸͞M͏̷͘a҉͡bel̢͏ ̷͢a͞n͘͞d ̷̶t̕͘h҉̴̧e̷̛ k̛̛̛i͡d̶̸s ̴̡w̡i͏ll ͢͠͝w͜͡an͜t ̢to͢ ̨s̛e҉e̶̸͞ ̧t͘h͏͞a͡͞t̴ ̵͝do͡g ͞ǫ͜͝f ̨͏̷y̶̧o̢u̶̕r҉͠s҉,̡ ̧g̢͘o҉͜od̴̢ ̵̨͜lu҉c̶̵͞k͝͡ ̛͝C̢͘h͝a̡͠z̷,̸̡҉ ͟͝ą̷n̴d̨ ̵̕d̡o̵n'҉͝t ̢c͞͝h̛e̛ą̛͟t ҉̵t̴oo̶͝ ̵ǫb̕͞v̶̡͡i̸̢͟o̶͢u͢s̵̨l̷͠y̡͟ ̵”

With that Alcor floated a little higher then popped back onto the physical plain to tell Mabel about their new guest. Chazun chuckled lightly, shook his head, then bent down and hugged chewy before he continued on his way home, he had interviews to sort, and now with personal experience with Alcor, he needed to add his own notes too, this was going to be fun.


End file.
